


Mob Daughter

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Humor, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt: where were Sugar and Joe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mob Daughter

_From the prompt: Where were Sugar and Joe?_

Ugh, kidnapped again. 

  


Figures. This is what happens when you’re the daughter of a mob boss.

  
  
She knows she should be freaking out, but honestly, she’s been kidnapped before and these losers know that if they hurt her or any of her friends, they’ll get like a horses head or something in their bed.

  
  
The Mottas don’t stray too far from the classics.

  
  
She does feel bad for Joe, though. He’s kind of freaking out. She can’t blame him, one minute, he’s one of those creepy Bible kids who don’t wear socks and the next he’s kidnapped by some lame ass Ohio mob boss.

  


And this guy is lame, the last time she was kidnapped she at least got tied up with silk scarves, this is clearly polyester. No one has any pride these days. 

  


Whatever. She’s more pissed that she’s missing Vampire Diaries than anything, she totally forgot to set the dvr. If she can get to her phone, she can text the maid.

  


Idiots totally forget to take her phone. 

  


They’ll be out of her in no time. They’ll probably have to go into hiding for a few weeks, but that will be a cake walk. Maybe they can go to Miami this time. 

  


Poor Joe, he’s probably going ot have to cut off his dreads. At least that’s what Sugar’s going to tell him. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 


End file.
